Daddy's Little Girl
by DisneyGirl07
Summary: Shock. 'nuff said It's a definite surprise for Jackson what happens after and in the movie. plz r&r! thx
1. Chapter 1

i don't own anything from red eye thanx

* * *

"I'm so sorry for your loss." says an elderly voice. Lisa turns around. " Oh! Mrs Morgan, you scared me, but thank you, that means a lot. and thanks for coming to the ceremony." Lisa starts to walk out of the room when... "Lisa!" her overprotective mother comes storming past the snack table,"Lisa, there's a situation with the Crowley brothers," she pauses, waiting for a reaction,"Well, you're a people person, do something!" "Fine." Lisa walks into the kitchen...

* * *

2 Hours Later...

"Thanks for coming!" Lisa says cheerfully, and as everyone leaves, she goes into her bedroom to get her suitcase, "Bye, mom," Lisa says starting to head out the door, "Bye sweetie, have a safe trip home on the plane!" as Lisa waves goodbye, she ducks her head under the roof of the cab to get in, waves goodbye again, and takes off to the airport.

15 minutes later...

"Ok, we're almost at the airport," said the cab driver reassuringly, "Ok, thanks." replied Lisa. RIIINNNNNGGGGGG! Lisa's phone rings. She picks it up.

"Hello?"she says, a male voice answers, "Yeah he's at the airport." "Great, what's happening?" "Well, he'll meet you at the ticket line, offer you a seat at the Tex Mex, buy the seat next to yours, be coy and seductive, blah, blah, blah, you know the rest. Do you remember what to do?" "Yes, of course I do!" "Are you sure?" "Yes, Act all sweet and innocent then bust out the waterworks when he mentions you, I got it." "Ok" "Oh, I'm getting close to the airport." "Ok, bye sweetie, I love you."  
"I love you too, Dad" Then Lisa hung up.

"Dallas drivers! Who taught you how to drive, Stevie Wonder?" the cabbie yelled, which made Lisa jump.

"Don't worry, you'll still catch your plane you got, uh..." "Ten minutes" Lisa interrupted.

RRRRIIIINNNNGGGG! Her phone rings again. _'What now?' _she thinks.

* * *

sorry this chapter is short, I wanted to make it more suspenseful! but plz still r&r! thx


	2. Chapter 2

i own nothing of red eye

* * *

Lisa answered, "Lisa Reisert."

"Lisa?" says a female voice, "Hi, I'm so sorry to call, but I have a situation and I didn't know what to do.."

_'Oh no, Cynthia, what's wrong now?_' Lisa thought, "Slow down, what's the problem?" Lisa replied

"Bob and Marianne Taylor" Cynthia said.

"Yep, they're regulars."

"Well, I think I erased their reservation, I wasn't checked out on this new system."

Lisa heard voices in the background, it sounded like angry customers, then she heard Cynthia, "I know Mrs Taylor, just calm down."

Lisa was banging her head against the wall in her mind at this stage, "No, no don't say that..." but her voice trailed off when she could hear even angrier customers practically screaming at Cynthia. Trying to revive the poor girl's humanity, she directed her, reassuringly, "Cynthia, tell them one more minute, they'll be very happy, you promise." Hearing Cynthia repeat herself, the angry customers started to shut up.

"Now put in my PIN it's..." she was interrupted by a call on the other line, it was her dad. "Hang on, Cynthia. Dad?"

"Lisa?"

"Hold on, can you hold on?"

"Sure."

"Ok, it's 3825, underscore, ." Cynthia obeys, "Ok, now what do I do?" Lisa jumps at Cynthia's long awaited reaction, "Click on the 'Crisis' folder, there will be a list of empty rooms, give them fourth floor, and comp 'em for tonight and tomorrow." Cynthia, releived from Lisa's directions, answered the guests, "Alright, you are all set, the first two nights are on us, and if you need anything else, just let me know." Lisa coiuld hear the sighed words of Mrs Taylor, "We won't" Cynthia sighed as the couple walked away, "Oh my god they threw me, they were such a**holes."

Lisa reacted to Cynthia's use of words, "There are no guests who are a**holes, only guests with special needs." And with that, she paid the cab driver, "Keep the change."


	3. Chapter 3

i own nothing from red eye

"Anything else?" "Oh, well, the Simpsons said they didn't get the California King they requested." Lisa was shocked something catastrophic hadn't happened, "What else?" "Oh, no." Cynthia said, "Tell me." Lisa said, trying to act concerned. "Security just left a message saying that the Charles Keefe party will be arriving at 5:30 am instead of pm." "_Jeez, can this day get anymore stressful?"_ Lisa thought, "Umm..." she tried to revive the conversation, "That's not that unusual, just make sure our guys have the entrance set, and his security will take it from there."

Cynthia, confused, said, "Is Mr Keefe Platinum Club or something...?"

Lisa was surprised Cynthia didn't recognize his name, "Umm, he's political, homeland security, just make sure there's a box of Montecristo Cubans in the room and a bottle of Cristal on ice, It's 3825."

"Ok, got it, safe flight." "Thanks." she hung up.

RRRRIIIIIINNNNGGGG! Lisa's phone rang again, _"I'm popular today!"_ she thought. "Lisa Reisert" she said in sing-song, "Lisa?" "Oh, my god, Dad, I'm so sorry, what's up?" "Well, Jack will be at the gate as you walk through the cafeteria, so I'm gonna start a phoney phone call to throw him off, ok?" "Ok, what are you doing?"

"Oh, just gearin' up for another sleepless night with a comedy marathon, oh, before I forget, that book i gave you, you finish it yet?"

"Almost."

"You know he's from Texas, I didn't think shrinks came from there."

"Yeah, they do, they just come to California to start T.V shows." She looked around for Jack. Then she heard her dad chuckle at her joke, "How's the remodeling going?" she asked

"Good! They made some headway in the last few days, Jack's informant took my wallet, but that's par for the course, but it's looking good."

"Good, good, I can't wait to see it!"

"You should! The upstairs hallway is totally unrecognizable," Lisa was surprised to hear her own dad say 'totally'. He continued on,

"Your room hasn't been touched of course."

"Oh, please dad, go nuts, make it into a gym or a putting green,"

"You never know, you might want to spend a few nights back here, you know, make an escape from the day to day."

"Day to day, it's where I thrive, dad, you know that."

"Yeah, so, how's your mom holdin' up?"

Thinking he wanted to start a serious conversation, she answered truthfully, "As good as can be expected."

"You. How about you, you alright?"

"Yep, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

_"Are you sure."_ The one question Joe, (Lisa's dad) promised her he wouldn't bring up on one of their phoney phone calls.

"Yes, dad, I'm fine, you're just gonna have to start taking my word for it, okay?"

Joe pauses at the reality of what he brought up.

Lisa sees that as well, "Listen, dad, I've got to go, I've got to check in."

"Are you sure you don't need a pick-up?"

Lisa stopped, "I thought that guy took your wallet." she asked, confused.

"Leese, it's just five minutes.''

"Dad! I told you not to call me that in public!"

Joe hesitated, "Sorry."

Lisa cleared her throat, "Remember, I'm taking the red-eye, it's the last flight out, it's gonna be way too late, I love you and I'll call you tomorrow."

"I love you too, sweetie."

"Ok, bye."

As she hung up the phone, out of the corner of her eye, she spotted a certain blue-eyed devil...


	4. Chapter 4

_i own nothing from red eye _

_"There he is." _she thought. As Lisa stared, she thought he looked kinda cute, she thought maybe when this was all over, they might have a relationship together, but she shrugged off the thought when she realized he's a selfish monster with no soul, but then again, so was she.

Sneaking around behind the secret hidden cameras in her house, and the informants Jack hired to learn her secrets.

Luckily for her, she had a retired _manager_ for a father...

But she didn't let herself think those kind of thoughts, she had to focus on him, and how, he's turning..around...

_ "Oh, no!"_ she quickly turned to face the wall pretending to look around innocently without Jack noticing. He didn't.

While looking in another direction for a little bit, she decided to see if Miami was delayed, it was. Well, she wasn't surprised. The weather was miserable.

When she noticed Jack had turned his back Lisa walked over to the ticket line.

Waiting for what seemed to be 10 minutes for Jack, she popped in her earphones, and read the crappy-but-true self help book Joe got her. Until...

She suddenly saw him behind her reading a newspaper. She gasped to herself, but acted like a not-knowing child. And just so he wouldn't get suspicious, she wanted to make conversation with other friendly passengers. _BUMP!_ Lisa's suitcase collided with what looked to be the combat boots of an old woman.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's alright, I'm wearing my combat boots."

To Lisa, it sounded like muffles, "Excuse me?" she said while taking out her earphones.

"Travel is war these days!" the woman a little loudly.

"Oh, yeah." Lisa agreed.

"Oh, I just _love_ him." the woman commented, motioning to the photo of Dr. Phil on the cover of Lisa's book.

"How is that, are you learning a lot?" she continued.

"Umm yeah, I'm not really sure." Lisa replied.

"Oh, he's so handsome," the woman started up again,

"I work during the day, so I always miss his shows!" she explained

"Well, here take mine." pushing the book towards the old woman, and also trying to show off to Jack about being awesome to people.

"Oh, no, I couldn't..." the woman said in denial

"My dad's given me so many of these i could start a library, please."

"That's very nice of you." the woman gave in and took the book.

Their conversation was interrupted by a screeching woman telling everyone to, _"Come to the line at this time!"_

"Excuse me!" a seemingly annoyed man made Lisa jump out of her skin, "You're letting them go, but we've been standing here for over an hour, how does that happen?"

"Sir, if we don't re-book them, they'll miss their flight." said the now not screeching woman

"Oh, so it's okay that you cancelled my first flight, then re-routed me twice." he said sarcastically

"I understand.." she was cut off,

"Just get your boss, this is ridiculous!" he said a little louder attracting attention.

Unable to deal with someone being unhappy, Lisa stepped in, "Please sir, don't make her do that, she's doing the best she can." regretting what she just did, in fear of getting yelled at, she overlooked it, in hope of leading Jack on so he would join in.

"I don't think I was talking to you." he whispered menacingly

"I realize that.." then Lisa was cut off, this guy is rude! "Listen, I'm just trying to.." then finally, that guy was cut off, but by who?

"Please, sir," Lisa grinned to herself as she heard that almost familiar smooth voice of his, "she's the only one standing between us getting out of here at all and total anarchy."

"Yes, but.."

"She's exhausted, she's worked 18 hours straight, and I suspect we all hate her just as much as you do, so what do you say we give her a break, let her get back to her job, I'm guessing is a lot more thankless than yours."

And in that moment, I realized that everyone had paused for a second, just a second, to gaze into those gorgeous, big, blue eyes of his. And I couldn't help but gaze.

It was amazing. He just stared that man down with his big, manipulative blue eyes.

And admitting defeat, the man said these last words as he walked away, "This airline sucks."

_"You suck!" _Lisa thought to herself.


	5. Chapter 5

"Next in line!"

"Oh, that's me!" the old woman said excitedly

"Oh, here." Lisa said handing her the book

"Oh, thank you very much, oh, and thank you." she said pointing to Jack, "You're welcome." his yet again smooth voice came into Lisa's mind.

_"Oh, I forgot about Jack!"_ she turned to face him quickly, "Yeah, thank you." she revived herself from acting embarrassed.

"Not at all, that was just backup, you got the ball rollin' " she chuckled, _"That's cute. I'm gonna be hearin' a s**t-load of that on the plane." _

_"_Yeah reflex, i guess._" _she admitted_  
_

_"_Why is that?" he lied

"I work in a hotel," _ "He already knows that."_

"I deal with people like that all the time."

"The Marriott, The Hilton?" he pretended to guess

"The Lux Atlantic, it's in.." she was cut off.

"Miami." he said

"So you're on this.." this time he was interrupted.

"Very delayed flight to Miami, yeah, you?" she asked suddenly

"Yeah, sadly yeah, but you know what?"

_"What?" _she asked in her mind, knowing what will come next.

"That's why God created the Tex Mex,"

_"Oh, Lord, here it is."_

"Best nachos in the airport, and right across from our gate."

*Awkward Pause*

"Save you a seat."

"Oh, umm..."

They both chuckled randomly,

"I'm sorry, I just thought, I didn't mean to invade your personal space.."

"Oh, no..." she reassured.

"Ma'am, I can take you over here!" Lisa was interrupted by the ticket holder lady.

"I just have a few calls to make."

"I understand, you go ahead."

"Thanks, have a good flight."

"You too."

As Lisa walked around the airport, she noted to herself how smart she was, and how she was fooling Jack so far for 8 weeks.

Then she noticed a little girl, feeling bashful about flying by herself for the first time, and her mother saying goodbye in the most motherly way, treating her like a five-year old.

"I'm 11, not 9." she rolled her eyes in embarrassment.

Lisa walked away, not in boredom, but in proudness. Until suddenly.. SMASH! "Oh, no!" a woman screamed.

Lisa collided with a an iced Mocha. It happened so fast, and then she felt a whole lot of ice run down her white blouse.

"Let me find some napkins. I'm so sorry." the woman apologised

"No, no, It's fine." Lisa lied

"Really?" the woman asked

"Yeah." Lisa said with a frown

"Ok, Larry!" Lisa heard the woman say walking back to her assumed husband, "I need another Mocha..."

_"This wasn't planned." _Lisa thought as she walked to the nearest airport bathroom.

She took off her jacket, and unbuttoned her ruined blouse after she hosed down the left-over Mocha.

As she took off her watery blouse, she noticed something in the mirror, it was her chest. It was her scar.

She stared, and remembered, for a long 2 minutes.

But brushed off the thought to put on her a clean blouse and wrap-up airy outer-shirt.

She walked out of the bathroom remembering the scar on her collarbone.

And saw him at the bar.


	6. Chapter 6

"It's_ showtime." _Lisa thought as she walked over to the empty seat.

"Oh, hi." he welcomed cheerfully.

"Hi, is this seat taken?" Lisa said

"No, no, it's all yours." Jack motioned to the seat.

"So, did you get your _calls_ made." he said with some weirdness to it.

Lisa paused for a split second, "Yep, no more calls."

"Good, what will you have?"

"Oh, no it's.. I'm ok."

"If I can guess." he interrupted, kind of...

"Ok." Lisa admitted to herself, she thought he was charming, but it was just an act.

"Umm, I'm thinking vodka."

Lisa nodded.

"Definitely sweetened." he said with a chuckle.

"Umm, Cosmo." he pretended to guess, his lips looked smooth, and it just rolled off the tongue. Lisa actually thought he was cute.

Lisa shook her head. "No, way too common."

"Umm, Screwdriver..." he pretended to regret saying, because he knew what drink she adored.

Lisa shook her head again, this time making a face, as if to say, _"Are you kidding me?"_.

"No, way too _boring__. _" he admitted

He continued, "So, that leaves me with simplicity of the grapefruit, or, the complexity of the pineapple."

They looked at each other for a second,

"Grapefruit, Sea-breeze." he knew to say, thinking she would give in and say she wanted that drink, but to his surprise...

"Can I get a.. Bay-breeze?" she asked the bartender.

He sighed in defeat jokiness.

"It's an impressive talent, though, very close." she tried to cheer him up a little.

"You know, breaks the ice." he said with a chuckle.

"So, are you headed home?" he asked

"Yeah, trying." Lisa joked

"Yeah, flying's so much fun these days, huh?" he said, knowing her fear of flying, or planes in general that only she knew she was ok to admit.

"Fun for me is getting off that plane in one piece." she joked, hoping his acting was as god as it was before.

"Oh, fear of flying?" he knew, and also, his acting was as good.

"Yeah, just a little." she admitted again, knowing he knew.

"Were you in Texas on hotel business?"

"Uh, no, my grandmother died."

"Oh."

"Yeah, she was ninety one."

"Ninety one."

"Yeah."

"Well, that's respectable. What was her secret?"

"Grape-nuts, and a guy named Duke."

"Umm, excuse me?" he actually seemed interested. Maybe he didn't know about her grandmother.

"Yeah, she said the grape-nuts kept her arteries clean, Duke helped with the rest." she continued with a laugh.

"Wow, dynamic woman." he said

"Nothing phased her, you know, she was so optimistic. 'Always look forward', that's what she'd say."

Their conversation was interrupted by the bartender, "There you go." he offered

She took the drink and sipped. She wasn't used to it.

"That taste ok?" he inquired.

"it's fine." she replied, trying to cover up her tracks.

"You sure? Cause we can always get you that see-breeze."

She then wanted to say something funny by mentioning Joe, "You sound like my dad," Jack chuckled, knowing her dad, he probably _would_ say that.

"I say I'm fine, and he says are you sure?. I'm sure."

"Ok, I believe you."

"Good."

"My name's Jackson, by the way."

"Lisa."

"Pleased to meet you."

"Is it Jack for short?"

"No, no, no, I haven't gone by that since I was 10 years old. Last name's Rippner."

Lisa pretended to think, "Jack Rippner, Jack..the..oh..."

"There you go."

"Well, that wasn't very nice of your parents."

"Yeah, that's what I told them, before I killed them."

_"Oh, my God, he might have actually done that." _ Lisa thought.

"What?" They both laughed.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, my middle name's Henrietta."

"Henrietta...Hmm..."

"It's my grandma's name though. Was."

He paused.

"Well, here's to Henrietta, who's spirit is very much alive."

And their glasses collided, his Scotch and her see-breeze.

Then, breaking their eye contact, RRRRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGG! Jack's phone rang.

He looked at the caller ID, "Sorry, I have to take this, um, you have a safe flight."

"You too."

And as Mr Rippner walked away, she looked back and sighed. But her trance was broken by the sound of her phone, RRRRRRRIIIIINNNNNGGGG!

She answered. It was Joe again.

"Dad?"

"Yeah, is the coast clear?"

"What?"

Joe sighed. "Did he buy you a drink?"

"Yes."

"See-breeze?"

"Bay-breeze."

"That's my girl!"

"Ok, so the flight is delayed... but it should be up and running soon."

"Ok, well, just make sure you are both seated together, and, speaking of 'together', listen,"

Oh, no. Whenever Joe said 'listen', it means something important,

"What?"

"Well, I'm not gonna be around forever.."

"Dad."

"Just hear me out, I'm getting old, and, it would be nice to have some..grandchildren for I leave Earth."

"Oh..my God. Dad! Don't talk about dying, and please don't talk about my love life, and, that kind of stuff. It's uncomfortable! Just don't! Ok?"

"Ok, it's just.."

"Nope! Zip!"

"But.."

"Zip! Zip!"

"Ok."

"Good. I love you, bye."


	7. Chapter 7

hey, y'all! sorry i haven't updated in a few days, i had no internet.

hope u like this chapter, sorry bout the mistakes on any of the others, and also, i own nothing of red eye.

That is all.

* * *

Lisa hung up.

Remembering her flight conversation with Jack, _'wonders never cease'_ over the uncomfortable 'grandchildren' conversation with Joe, was hard, but to remember her actual flight, no.

She scurried with her awkward-to-pull along luggage barely colliding with the boys who rushed past her, obviously had no shame to push-in, _  
_

she swiftly brushed past the obstacles of ticket scanners and seat directors,

and awkward walking sideways to her seat,

past the guy eating spaghetti,

the guy with the weird dance moves listening to his iPod,

past the screaming baby,

and past the fat guy who thinks he's got swag.

Just before she came to her stop, she snickered, "This is gonna be fun."

She came to her seat.

* * *

Sorry this chapter is so short, I just wanna add suspense to it. ;)


	8. Chapter 8

i own nothin from red eye :)H

* * *

"Oh," she pretended to act surprised.

"Oh, hi." he greeted, also acting surprised.

"Hi, again." she chuckled

"I figured you'd be in first class." he lied

"Oh, no, not me, I'm all coach, all the time."

"Me too."

She paused, "I think this is my seat."

"What, you're not sitting here." he lied again

"Well, I don't know, is this 18G?" she replied with some smartness to it.

"You're kidding, you're not kidding!"

_"Damn, he's good."_ Lisa thought

"You need a bellhop?" he asked

"No, no, that's ok."

"Let me help, I insist."

He proceeded to lift her luggage into the overhead baggage department.

Then, out of nowhere, Lisa, clumsily, hit her head on the overhead baggage department.

"You ok?"

"Yeah."

"You sure?"

_"Oh, no, not that again."_ she thought while pausing for a moment.

"Yeah."

"I'm not normally such a lightweight." she continued.

"Those were strong Bay-breezes."

She saw how naturally clumsy he was, getting in the way of the stewardess, "Well, I'm cutting you off anyways, alright." he apologized.

He comfortably sat back down next to her, as it seemed extremely tiring to put a suitcase into upper baggage compartments.

He started to make conversation, "So, what are the odds?" he tried to joke, while also meaning to be serious in some way.

"Yeah, I know." Lisa replied

"Wait a minute." he said seemingly concerned, that made Lisa turn with facial expressions asking what was wrong, just enough for Jack to pause and look at her.

He came back to his game face, "You're not stalking me are you?"

Sensing it wasn't actually catastrophic, she relaxed, and then joked, "You got me!"

"I'm sorry." he said

_"Oh, yeah, I bet you get stalked all the time!" _she thought to herself

She brought on that she was mildly intoxicated, "Oh, jeez." she said quietly, but loud enough to get his attention, which he probably suspected.

"You alright?" he asked again.

"If I say yes, are you gonna ask me if I'm sure?" she said smartly

He paused for a moment to take in that unfunny joke, "No, no that's your dad's department." he laughed

They both laughed for a moment, both realizing they laugh together awkwardly a lot. And only Lisa knowing that they were both faking.

"Yeah I'm fine I..." she continued

"Earlier today I had some cheap wine at the funeral, and combined with the cheap vodka.." she then realized that vodka ain't cheap.

But then she remembered that she let _Jack_ pay for it.

Remembering that she said, "I blame you for that part."

He rebutted that unsatisfying joke with his own, "I feel terrible now."

"You should." she said back, pausing for a bit.

"Oh I do." he said back to her, she thought this conversation of terrible made up jokes was gonna go on forever!

But as they chuckled their way through an awkward situation of sitting next to each other, they noticed a woman with striking white-blonde hair and tight white suit trying unsuccessfully to get _her _bag into the overhead compartment, "I think somebody needs a bellhop." Lisa pointed out happily to him.

"Excuse me?" the woman asked Jack, it seemed like she was expecting him to help her anyway, because he's cute, and because she's a cougar.

"Ok." he agreed and jumped up to save the day.

"Let me." he continued to the woman

"Thank you so much." the woman thanked

"You're welcome."

"Just when I thought there weren't any gentlemen left."

"You have a pleasant flight." he said as he closed the baggage compartment.

He, again, sat down comfortably in his seat next to Lisa, "Oh, my." he exclaimed quietly, that made Lisa chuckle.

And as she chuckled, she admitted to herself that she actually had a crush on Jack, a schoolgirl crush. But her thoughts dashed when the nice old lady with surprisingly effective combat boots from the ticket line interrupted them, "I'm already on chapter 2."

Lisa nodded politely, as in, good job.


	9. Chapter 9

i own nothin of red eye

i know my avatars awesome peace

* * *

"Great" Lisa congratulated the old woman.

"Umm.." Jackson implied, actually knowing what was going on.

"I gave her this book earlier, she's a huge Dr. Phil fan." she explained playing along

"Oh yeah, I saw that, very nice of you."

"Yeah, well that's me, people-pleaser, 24/7."

They paused. RRRRIIIINNNNNGGGGG! Jack's phone startled her and broke their eye contact again!

Trying to revive that situation, "Well, you are popular." she joked

"I'm sorry. It isn't usually like this, umm.." he said taking his ringing phone out of his pocket and squinted his eyes to read the caller ID, because he's that old!

He answers.

"Hey, what's up? Yeah, no, it's ok. Ok, so it's definitely happening? 5:30? Ok, done deal." He hangs up.

"Work, for the last time." he said finally.

And at that moment. RRRRRIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGG! Lisa's phone rings. Coincidence much?

She answers.

"Hello?" Jack sits up, not realizing that the person on the other line was


	10. Chapter 10

i own nothin of red eye

peace

* * *

Joe.

"Oh, hi." Lisa continues

"Hi, so, about before.." Joe began,

"No, please, no, don't go there again."

"No, just here me out.." Lisa stopped to listen and sighed

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry, and I shouldn't have brought it up, but, it would just be nice, to, you know.."

"Yes i know." replied Lisa, "And I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have flipped out on you."

"Well, I just wanted to say that, you should be on the plane now, right? Bye." Joe said

"Ok, oh, wait,"

"What?"

"I'm workin' on it." she heard Joe sigh, "Bye."

She hung up.

"Who was that?" asked Jack

"Oh, nobody. Just work." Lisa lied

Jack sighed, "Work, for the last time."

Lisa quickly turned her head for no reason to hear the flight captain over the P.A talk about turning off phones and stuff.

She turned off her phone. It made a loud beeping sound that always irritated her.

She turned her head again, this time to hear two boys arguing, like all boys do, one of them talking about how's the plane's gonna go down, "We're not gonna make it."

"Shut up."

"I'm telling you, we're not gonna make it."

"Shut up, or I'll punch you in your fat face, just shut up."

"Just kidding, c'mon."

Lisa turned back, relieved at the _'Just kidding.'_.

The turbulence made Lisa sick by rocking her in her seat.

"Are we there yet?" she breathed

Brushing away that comment, Jack sat back comfortably in his seat, "So, was Henrietta your mom's mom, or your dad's mom?" he asked

Lisa replied, "My mom's, my dad's.." she was interrupted by the rocking in her stomach.

"Mmmm.. My dad's died a long time ago."

"Are your folks still together?"

"No, they divorced three years ago, married for 12."

"That's a shame, so your mom..?"

"Mom moved back to Texas, Dad stayed in Miami."

"I see. So does your Dad still work?" Lisa paused for a minute, thinking he was trying to turn their conversation into a Dad-Fest trivia.

"Yeah. No!" Lisa tried to get back on her feet after that little slip from all the turbulence.

"He's recently retired. He's got a lot of time on his hands, so he makes a lot of phone calls."

"So he's filling all his work time with.."

"Worry time." she finished his sentence while still clinging to the seat with terror.

"Does he have reason to worry about you?" he asked with some smartness to it.

Lisa paused, thinking, _"And so it begins."_

"Well, even if he does, I mean, he's gotta get used to the fact that life changes and sometimes, things happen." she thought back to the grandchildren conversation, but looked at it with more feeling, and thought, _"Hey, maybe he does want grandkids." _

Then Jack started talking, ruining her moment with manipulative conversational tricks, "I know what you mean, usually when things are back on track, everything's going to plan, then suddenly, out of nowhere, somebody forgets to bolt the engine to the wing."

While fake-chuckling, Lisa thought hard about that comment, then shrugged it off when she thought, _"Heehee, that's funny. Or is he serious?"_

Lisa shifted when she heard the co-captain say something about weather, weather, weather, weather, seat belts, seat belts, seat belts, more turbulence.

_"More turbulence?!" _ Lisa thought, as she froze to her seat.


	11. Chapter 11

i own nothin of red eye

peace.

* * *

Lisa turned to Jack, "Thank you for distracting me."

"That's not really what I'm doing." he replied

"What are you doing?" Lisa asked with a fake slightly concerned look.

"Just keeping the focus on you and your father."

"Why?"

"Part of my job."

"Are you a shrink?"

"No, manager."

"Better not say of a hotel."

"No."

"Cos that would.."

"Given you cause to buy another self-help book." he chuckled making it seem like a joke.

"So, what do you do?"

"Government overthrows, flashy, high profile assassinations, the usual."

"You're a spy. I should've known."

"No, I'm not a spy." he said biting his lower lip in frustration. But not showing it.

"A hit man." she pretended to guess.

"I'm a lousy shot."

"Right, you work for the CIA."

"Well, if I did, I couldn't say, could I? But, no."

"The Mafia?"

"The money's s***."

"Ok, well, that's kinda weird, why don't you just tell me what you d.."

"I already did." he cut her off, his eyes gave away how annoyed he was with her.

She paused.

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry. Whatever you do, that's your own business. Just as long as your not uh, "

"What?"

"Hijacking the plane?" she said making a face, while also grinning a little in her head thinking about how hijacking has, 'Jack' in it.

"Oh, no, no, I'm not suicidal." he said with a smile, the smile she loved. But she shook her head at herself.

"That's good."

"But you're right." she looked at him as he said it.

"Most days it is my own business, but right now, as fate would have it, my business is all about you."

_"Yeah, right."_ Lisa thought, _"Fate. Ha!" _

But she kept her poker face on while still smiling a little at her little comment, "I'm sorry, about me?"

"That's right."

"I'm actually not sure where you're going with this."

"Charles Keefe, one of your regular VIP's, ring a bell?"

Her eyes widened when she paused, but kept looking fierce, "No, should it?"

"Yes, it should, because he's on his way to your hotel, and that's why you need to keep listening."

"No, I don't think.. I don't have to do that."

"Yes, you do, if you want your Dad to live."

_ "Ok, show me how good you can act. Cos, I know I can." as _she pretended to look frightened and confused.

"What did you say?" she asked with a little too much given sass.

"You heard me." he replied

"Yeah." she said as though she didn't believe him, which she did, while irresponsibly unbuckling her seat belt, as the seat belt sign was still flashing.

Jack looked around to see if anyone was paying attention to the crazy girl out of her seat.

"Suit yourself, but, you might want to take a look at this, first." he said as he pulled out the **wallet of her father, Joe.**

_"I was expecting this."_ Lisa thought as she backed into the seat in pretend shock as she gazed at the the wallet that obviously her father's.

She didn't say anything.

But Jack kept talking, "J.R, Joe Reisert, your father, yes?"

"Where did you get that?" is all she could fake-spit out.

"My associate grabbed it off your dad's desk, apparently, next to your graduation picture."

She sighed in disbelief and looked the other way.

But he just kept _talking._ "J.R, definitely dad's wallet, his initials, but gee, mine too."

_"Oh, yeah!"_ Lisa realized to herself, but her thoughts were interrupted by Jack, cos, he just kept _talking _and_ talking.._

"Jack Rippner, credit card license. 'For some reason, Miss Stewardess, this unstable, rather inebriated girl, whom I've _never_ met before, suddenly went _crazy_ when I took it out of my pocket.'"

Lisa took some time to think about that statement, before realizing he was acting out what might happen, but then he made it very clear when he said that next sentence, "You tell the flight attendant, and your dad dies."


End file.
